El hombre ultra atómico
by chapuchi30
Summary: La vida de un hombre esta a punto de cambiar radicalmente, mientras que la humanidad enfrenta su momento mas oscuro
1. El fin y el principio

EL HOMBRE ULTRA ATOMICO  
Hecho por: Guillermo Schiappucci (chapuchi30@hotmail.com)  
  
Nota del autor: esta es una historia original hecha por mi e inspirada en mis amigos, fuente de muchas alegrias en mi vida. Esta historia esta hecha por ellos y para ellos. Tambien disculpen la ortografia, porque fanfiction no me deja poner ni acentos ni enes (no n, la siguiente letra)  
  
Capitulo I  
El fin y el principio  
  
Hace miles de millones de anos, antes de la creacion del planeta tierra, existia un planeta llamado Sorephit, donde viva una raza muy avanzada, los Zaen. Sus mentes estaban super desarrolladas, hasta el punto de que lograban construir cosas de la nada, simplemente pensando en ellas. Su unico deseo, la unica cosa que faltaba para el perfeccionamiento de los Zaen, era la busqueda de la vida eterna, la inmortalidad. Buscaron a traves de todo el universo, encontrando no mas que un nuevo enemigo, los Risae, en la constelacion Andromeda. Paso un largo tiempo y una guerra se libro entre ambas razas, una guerra que duro miles de anos. Al final, los Zaen encontraron un gran poder que sin duda acabaria con la guerra; pero desafortunadamente, la guerra acabo para ellos. Este poder se convirtio en una forma de vida muy inestable y lo inevitable sucedio, su destruccion, que tambien tomo al planeta como victima y a todos sus habitantes. El nucleo del planeta, sin embargo, se impregno de la energia de esta forma de vida y se convirtio en energia espiritual, la cual viajo por el espacio impregnada en un gran asteroide, que eventualmente choco contra el joven planeta tierra. La energia se mantuvo viva, rondando el planeta, hasta que llegara el momento de renacer, momento de renacer para salvar al universo de una nueva guerra, que devastaria a cada planeta hasta sus limites  
  
El ano era 2015, era un dia normal en la tierra, Manuel estaba tomando un cafe cuando recibio su reporte diario mundial en su pantalla de control. Suramerica se encontraba en medio de un caos que habia empezado hace unos 7 anos, segun el recordaba. Vivia en un continente artificial, que flotaba en medio del oceano pacifico. Otro dia igual al de ayer pensaba el, mientras abordaba su UTU (Unidad de transporte unipersonal). El continente estaba habitado por los que lograron escapar antes de que toda Suramerica fuera devastada por la guerra. Las fuerzas de paz seguian peleando por su control, mientras que los habitantes sufrian de una tirania y pobreza eterna. Es inhumano pensar que se le puede tratar asi a la gente mientras revisaba sus mensajes, se preguntaba si podria volver a vivir en su pais de origen, Venezuela. Con que al fin recibo noticias tuyas, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, habia notado un mensaje de una antigua amiga suya. La Atlantida era un lugar muy grande como para encontrar a una sola persona, sobre todo despues de los errores de distribucion humanos, todos los habitantes de diversos paises habian quedado mezclados entre si, convirtiendose todos en una sola nacion, con una sola lengua y un solo acento. Se habia convertido en la primera superpotencia mundial gracias a esto, y gracias al potencial de todos sus habitantes, como el mismo Manuel, ahora Dr. Manuel Monzon, investigador y profesor de la Universidad de las Marianas, localizada en el mismo fondo de la fosa. El habia descubierto la manera de transformar los elementos quimicos del oceano en energia, y desarrollo los escudos de energia, para su sustitucion por el acero en exploraciones submarinas y en viajes a traves del sistema solar. En estos momentos estaba realizando un experimento con un extrano componente quimico, encontrado en una pequena grieta en la fosa de las marianas. Ahora mismo, tengo que dedicarme a este extrano quimico, ella tendra que esperar, por mas que quiera volver a verla. El pensamiento de volverse a encontrar con su mejor amiga era lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza mientras entraba en el Cable Conector, la unica conexion entre la UDLM y la Atlantida; algo que sus creadores lamentarian dentro de poco  
  
La universidad era un lugar muy grande; siendo la unica universidad en la Atlantida, tendria que serlo. Manuel era muy conocido en esta universidad, siendo uno de los pocos quimicos, matematicos, submarinistas, zoologos y profesores, todo esto al mismo tiempo. Uno supondria que tenia una vida agitada, pero en realidad, todo era para el muy rutinario y aburrido desde hacia ya 6 meses. Al llegar al laboratorio, se coloco todos sus implementos de seguridad, pero lo impresionante sucedio cuando fue a examinar el quimico. En esa tarde, la muestra iba a ser enviada de nuevo a su lugar de origen, pero Manuel vio que esta ahora brillaba y tenia un tono rojizo fosforescente, a diferencia del color pardo que tenia hace una semana, cuando llego al laboratorio. Manuel empezo a tomar notas de sus nuevas caracteristicas y tomo un poco en un frasco de whisky y lo guardo en su camisa, queria experimentar un poco mas con esto. Lo que no debio hacer fue experimentar en ese preciso momento. Siguio agregando quimicos para ver su reaccion, hasta que, al agregar agua de mar con algunos componentes extranos que se habian encontrado en antiguas excavaciones de meteoritos, ocurrio una gran explosion. La universidad estallo en llamas, y todos intentaron dirigirse a la unica salida, sin embargo, no se encontro ningun rastro de Manuel, mientras la Universidad se perdia en el fondo del mar 


	2. Estoy vivo ¿Pero como?

Las noticias de que la universidad habia estallado llegaron rapidamente a los titulares de las noticias del mediodia. Ella lo vio e inmediatamente intento contactarlo, siendo su intento en vano. Su preocupacion aumento, al ver que habian varios muertos, y algunos desaparecidos. Lo mejor seria esperar que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo, porque tenia que decirle algo. El no podia irse todavia de este mundo; no mientras ella no le hubiese contado su oscuro secreto. Un secreto que podria aniquilar totalmente al planeta tierra. Un secreto que ella acababa de descubrir hace poco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La playa estaba calmada, mas calmada de lo usual, cuando Hansel paseaba por ella en un clasico dia en su vida. Asia lo habia tratado muy bien, tenia un gran trabajo y una inmensa casa en la playa. El se habia logrado convertir en director ejecutivo de la compañía de Videojuegos Bandai cuando el era muy joven. Habia creado un juego multijugador que revoluciono la industria, de la manera en que counter-strike lo habia hecho en su tiempo. Mientras seguia haciendo sus ejercicios matinales, noto una gran aglomeración de gaviotas alrededor de lo que parecia… un momento, ¡ERA UNA PERSONA!. ¿Quien seria? Se preguntaba, mientras intentaba averiguar como logro terminar aquí. El agua lejana a las costas de Japon estaba extremadamente contaminada, debido a la Atlantida. Ningun ser humano hubiera logrado hacer eso, y la playa tenia una cerca electrificada. Ademas estaba tan mojado que se le hubiera podido exprimir hasta tener una estacion de salinidad (como una estacion de gasolina, pero para UTU's que funcionan con energia salina). Corrio rapidamente y espanto a las gaviotas. Se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban todas destrozadas y que tenia algunos aranazos, pero parecia estar bien. Lo tomo y se dirigio a su casa lo mas rapido posible.  
  
Uuugh, me duele todo, Manuel estaba ganando fuerzas y pudo abrir sus ojos con un gran esfuerzo. Vio que se encontraba en una enorme habitación, decorada de cuadros y muchos artefactos inusuales. Diablos, esto es mas grande que el labo…, un momento ¡El laboratorio!. Se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y encendio una pantalla de reportes que habia en la habitación. Estas eran obligatorias en cada habitación de cualquier casa, en caso de una emergencia mundial. ¡Por Dios!. 73 muertos, 231 heridos y 24 desaparecidos. Manuel encontro sus nombres entre los desaparecidos. ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivi?, y en donde estoy. Hansel- Veo que ya despertaste Manuel- Que… ¿Quien eres? Hansel- Mi nombre es Hansel Perez. Te encontre en la playa. Estabas cubierto de sangre y herido. Iba a llamar a un doctor, pero cuando te traje hasta mi casa, tus heridas habian sanado. Algo extrano ¿no lo crees? Manuel- Sin duda. Mi nombre es Manuel Monzon Hansel- El investigador. He oido tus hazanas, y vi tu reportaje acerca del descubrimiento de la ultima familia de Gigalodones en la faz de la tierra. De cualquier manera, ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? Manuel- ¿En donde estamos? Hansel- Esta es mi humilde morada. Estamos en las costas de Daejeon, en Japon. Manuel- ¡¡Asia!!, ¡¡¡No puede ser posible!!!. Hace unas horas yo estaba en la Universidad de las Marianas. Hansel- Pues debes estar alucinando. ¿Por que no te das un bano, te cambias de ropa y arreglas tu mente mientras tanto? Ten, usa alguna de mis ropas, las tuyas estan destrozadas. Manuel no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo, ya que parecia un borracho en un sabado por la noche. La pregunta de cómo habia sobrevivido aun rondaba su cabeza.  
  
Estas ropas ya no sirven para nada. Lo mejor sera botarlas a la basura. Hansel las tiro, y escucho un leve sonido metalico que golpeaba el pote de basura. Al revisar que era una botella de whisky, rio un poco. Ya se porque dices que vienes de la UDLM. Abrio la botella y tomo un poco. Cuando se disponia a guardarla, sintio un gran dolor en su pecho, como si mil, no, un millon de cuchillos lo apunalaran en su pecho. El dolor no ceso hasta que perdio el conocimiento. Era como morir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ella no logro encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Incluso averiguo su direccion, pero no estaba en casa. De alguna manera, ese era su poder. Lo extrano es que ella no lo habia descubierto. Solo lo sabia. Tambien sabia que debia encontrar a Manuel rapido. El era la unica persona que podria ayudarla. 


End file.
